


I Wonder

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette sings a lullaby to her daughter.
Kudos: 9





	I Wonder

Marinette was doing the laundry but she hears someone crying

Marinette walked up stairs to a baby's room

It was her daughter with bluish black hair and blue eyes.

Marinette shushed and began to hum a 1950s tune.

She stopped crying

An idea popped into Marinette's head

Marinette began to sing I Wonder from Sleeping Beauty in her soft tone.

She let out a soft yawn

Marinette continued singing

Her daughter fell asleep

Marinette kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The End


End file.
